leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-4012115-20140310144132/@comment-9705522-20140311185218
thats the key error. fighters/bruisers do not need a steroid. garen doesnt have one. neither does darius. or riven. a fighter is much simpler anyway. its a guy who is specialized on sustained damage, surviving for longer periods of times. he deals more damage than the tank but isnt as tanky, he deals less burst damage than the assasin but is tankier and has better sustained damage. kha is neither of the 3, but closes to fighters. tank is rather obvious why not. assasin, again, his burst is too low. and his specialty is sustained damage and resets. not very assasin-y. of course, he isnt a fighter either. he isnt tanky enough, and his burst is still decent. he is a middle thing. which as i said, we dont have a word for. now your list is false. again, steroids dont make up a fighter. kha does not have a lot of single target burst. he has a mediocre amount. his burst is closer to fighters than assasins (to throw out some numbers, full build kha deals 2300, full build panth 3000 if squishy 2500 if the usual tanky build, talon 3600 and zed 3000-4000. meanwhile a typical lee deals around, if i recall correctly, 2000. if he builds like a fighter, not an assasin. as an assasin he deals over 3000. so tell me, who is kha closer to? assasins, or fighters?). kha is not particularly squishy. he isnt tanky either, but his ult is good. high mobility, eh. not only is that not a key assasin thing *cough cough lee sin shyvana renekton trundle zac cough cough*, his mobility isnt that insane either. a good leap with a really long cooldown. sure, there are resets, but thats not the most reliable thing. his ult is good, but not the most amazing thing either, as he loses the boost as soon as he attacks or does anything, really. difference is, those know my name, and my name only. you know my name and my wikia name in that situation. and since its rather easy to get ips from this wiki, and then do some nasty stuff with those informations, its logical. and here is the thing. yes, pantheon is better. i mean, i dont know how to get it into your thick skull, but pantheon currently ha a very high pick or ban rate in lcs, with 80% being bans. kha? he wasnt even at 25% at any longer point in time. he did see a resurgance this week though. thats ALL WE NEED. yes, kha in this week had a 50% pick or ban rate. but, few things. a, this is 8 games, insufficient data. b, its na, they are not that strong. c, guess who was banned if kha was picked? oh, thats right, pantheon. why? because its that simple. if a team wants an assasin jungler, they will pick pantheon. kha is only an alternative. yes, he saw a rise this week. but again, only as an alternative. go back in time a little bit. kha was only ever picked if pantheon was secured. pantheon on the other hand had a 100% pick or ban rate. thats na. eu? different story. now eu is more specialized, their bans are more player specific. despite that pantheon is banned quite often. kha on the other hand? nothing. 1 pick, and that was alex ich. the guy who is famous for his kha. so much that he was represented by kha in the road to the cup thingie. on top of that, in eu kha is considered so much of a nonfactor that not only did millenium not ban it against alex ich, but he wasnt even picked by alex ich, DESPITE being open. wait, what? the guy doesnt pick the champion he is famous for despite it being open? what a twist. and if you look further, you only see a kha ban or pick in like one out of 4 games. pantheon is in about every second game. again, eu, more specialized. now i would also say something about korea, but lack of data. however, based on the games i saw, same thing as eu. kha as an alternative, occasionally pantheon. yeaaah. see above for fighter kha. as a reset assasin he is kinda ... eh. he needs to get the reset first, and with his burst, that aint an easy task. and even then, pantheon can do almost the same without resets. just using low cooldowns on his stuff. compare him to katarina. her burst is much higher, her resets a lot more threatening, her mobility more insane, her e has a lower cooldown, and she is ap, so better itemization. ah, you. the guy who prefers to set up strawmen rather than actually thinking logically. 8 games are totally a valid amount for a good set of data. not considering factors is valid too. and not comparing it to other pick or ban rates *cough cough elise, pantheon, lulu cough cough* is also valid. oh and only looking at the weakest region and not looking at any other reason is also valid. yeaah. oh and since you are so convinced, why dont you tell your ign, taxidriver? edit: lets also talk about win rates, just quickly. khas is below 25%, pantheons above 50%. yeah, even more stuff to prove my point.